


Defying Gravity

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blaine looking out for Kurt is my Aesthetic, M/M, Pining, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: What if everyone's beloved Klaine stayed at Dalton Academy with the other warblers? What if it took just a little longer for America's sweetheart Kurt Hummel to admit his feelings for the guy of his dreams?Klaine at a bit slower pace with more fluff and coffee shop dates





	1. Bittersweet Symphonies

It didn't take much for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to realize that Dalton Academy was the perfect place for him. He knew from the moment that one Blaine Anderson took his hand and brought him into Dalton's senior lounge to watch one of the Warblers performances. He knew from the instant he heard the words 'zero tolerance bullying policy'.

For the teen who'd spent the last few months of his life being viciously bullied at the hands of a big old bear like David Karofsky, Dalton academy was a light at the end of what had been the longest, darkest tunnel.

So far, he'd been fitting in well. The Warbler's loved his voice because finding a male who could hit the highest note in Defying Gravity was a rarity. And he'd made quite a few friends amongst the newbies, especially Jeff and Nick. And then, of course, there was Blaine. Blaine, the guy who from the moment they met, made Kurt's heart flutter, always seemed ready to help Kurt whenever he needed it.

Life could not get any better, for Kurt. But, after the months of terror at McKinley, he couldn't help but wonder when this sweet symphony in his life would turn bitter.


	2. Coffee Shops and Hollywood Cliches

That Tuesday afternoon was one you could only describe as glum. 

Thick, wooly gray clouds filled the skies, drizzling endless amounts of rain onto the streets outside the Lima Bean, soaking any and all of the patrons. 

Kurt stared outside, frowning some to himself. Days like this were like a bad movie cliche, designed to show that the main character was having a sad day. It was depressing, and gross, and he did not appreciate the fact that it meant mud would be tracked in everywhere.

Blaine entered, offering Kurt that perfectly white smile that made his heart race. The blue eyed teen waved, smiling. 

He hadn't gotten his coffee yet because he and Blaine always ordered together. Standing, Kurt moved to meet his best friend and classmate, who greeted him with a friendly arm around the shoulders. "Hey. Were you waiting long?"

"No, not really," He didn't offer a specific time so that it wouldn't really be lying, but he'd been waiting for almost an hour.

"Good," Blaine smiled. "I would have been here sooner, but Wes wanted to talk to me about our upcoming performance." Kurt nodded, thinking he could already guess what Wes wanted to talk about. They'd probably been finding yet another song that would sound good with Blaine's perfect voice.

"Oh?" the blue eyed, light brunette haired boy tilted his head slighty.

"Yeah, it's a charity thing, we're going to be surprising this children's ward at a hospital," Blaine said with an excited grin. "And there might be oportunities for solo tryouts again too. You remember what I told you last time, right?"

Kurt nodded. "I don't have to scream to be noticed," He meant that metaphorically, obviously. "Show that I can be a team player and I'm more likely to get through."

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's shoulder. They were next in line now.

"It's cool of Wes and the other council members to set up things like this," Kurt remarked after Blaine ordered both their coffees- and some weird little fruit tart thing for them to split- and lead him over to the pick up section. "These little charity performances, I mean..."

"It really is," Blaine said. "But that's just part of what the Warbler's do. Our whole reputation is balanced on giving back, you know..."

Kurt nodded. He knew.


	3. Water Logged

After enjoying time with Blaine at the coffee shop, the two had parted ways and Kurt had gone back to the school to wait for Finn to pick him up. He ducked beneath an awning, glancing at his phone.

He'd made it back five minutes early. It was 4:25, Finn was meant to be here by 4:30.

Glancing around, Kurt hummed to himself. It was one of the less popular songs from Wicked, but one that he often felt he clicked with. From the time Mercedes wanted to go out with him to when he liked Finn, to now, with his feelings for Blaine. After a moment, the words came to him.

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl"

The way Idina as Elphaba sang those words was exactly how Blaine made him feel. There was excitement, longing, realization, but also the bittersweet of uncertainty. Kurt knew that feeling all too well.

"Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl "

Kurt didn't want to get his feelings hurt again. He didn't want to put himself out there only to get rejected once again. So as much as he thought Blaine could be the one for him, he was afraid that he would not be the one for Blaine. Blaine who was the perfect guy: Sweet, funny, polite, cares so much for so many people, especially the other Warblers.

Sighing, Kurt shook those thoughts from his head. Glancing at his phone again, he frowned. 

4:45 p.m.

Where was Finn?

Dialing his brother's number, he waited impatiently as it rang. And rang. And rang. Then after the fifth ring, it got to voicemail. Redialing, Kurt gave a frustrated groan.

Voicemail again.

After two more tries, Kurt gave up and decided to walk home. Flipping up the hood on his jacket, hoping that his blazer wouldn't get completely soaked, Kurt headed off.

Driving would have taken fifteen minutes to get home. Walking in the rain was triple that, and by the time Kurt walked up the driveway, he was soaked and shivering and in no mood to talk to anyone. 

Especially not Finn, who met him as soon as he walked through the front door.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I totally spaced! You're not mad, are you? You are mad. I didn't mean to, I-"

"I'm not mad because you weren't there to pick me up," Kurt said coolly. "I'm mad because you didn't answer your fucking phone! I called four times! And when you didn't answer I had to walk forty five minutes in the pouring rain!" 

Ducking past Finn, Kurt stomped down stairs. 

"Kurt, wait a minute, let me apologize-" Finn called, following the smaller male down stairs. Kurt only waved him off with an annoyed, dismissive gesture. 

"You can apologize later. I'd like to shower and get changed into dry clothes so I don't get sick, the Warbler's have an event coming up," Kurt huffed in response to his brother. 

Grabbing warm leggings and a loose t-shirt, Kurt made his way back upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom.


	4. Inconvenienced

When Kurt woke up coughing up a lung, he wanted to scream, but couldn't barely speak due to the hoarseness of his voice. This was all Finn's fault. If Finn had actually come to get him like he was supposed to the day before, Kurt wouldn't be sick. 

Crawling out of bed, Kurt grabbed his uniform, moving to his bathroom. As he waited for the shower to heat up, he grabbed a thermometer from the bathroom cupboard. On the plus side, his temperature was normal, so at the very least he wouldn't have to miss school. And he had ibuprofen in his locker, so if he did spike a fever, he was prepared.

Hopping into the shower, he was glad for the slight relief the steam provided. Once showered, he quickly dressed, making his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Kurt," His dad said with a cheery grin.

"Morning..." He muttered, coughing into his hand with a wince. Burt's expression became immediately concerned as he walked over to Kurt, his hand settling on the slender boy's forehead.

"You sick, bud? You can take a day off school if you need."

"It's just a headcold, dad," Kurt smiled some reassuringly. He knew his father needed that. He'd been the strong one long enough to know that. "I'll be okay, just means I'll probably have to miss Warbler practice..."

"Is this because Finn forgot to pick you up yesterday?" Carole asked, also walking over to Kurt as she gave her own son a warning look.

"I also didn't wear warm enough clothes," Kurt said with a shrug and a smile. "I'll be okay, really... no worries..."

Carole nodded. "Finn's still going to drive you to school to make up for it."

"Mom, that'll make me late for school-" Finn started to argue. He didn't want to be inconvenienced by having to drive Kurt in because he always got caught in traffic when he did.

"And you not picking your brother up like you said you would made him sick," Carole said coolly. "You will take Kurt to school so he doesn't have to get on the bus sick and you will not complain about it, understand?"

Finn frowned but nodded. His mom's word was law and he knew it.

The ride to Dalton was quiet. Finn was sulking as he was going to be late and he really didn't like that. Kurt, however, was resting his voice in hopes he'd still be able to speak by the time he got to school. It felt like his throat was getting rawer every time he coughed, the pain gnawing ever so slightly at his chest.

When the car came to a stop at the entrance of the school, Kurt barely hesitated long enough to grab his bag before he opened the door. 

"Hey Kurt..."

Glancing back at Finn, Kurt quirked up a perfect eyebrow, watching the other male. "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about yesterday.."

At this, Kurt gave a soft sigh. "Its in the past, Finn, apologizing won't change it..." With that, he shut the car door and turned to head into the school. It wasn't until he got to his locker that he ran into Jeff.

"Hey, you excited for the charity event tomorrow?" The blonde Warbler asked, playfully nudging Kurt, a bright grin overtaking his features.

"I may not have a voice by tomorrow," Kurt replied softly, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. As soon as Kurt spoke, Jeff's cheerful expression faltered. 

"You sound awful!" Jeff exclaimed, concerned now. "Head cold?"

Kurt nodded, and no sooner had he done so before Jeff was dragging him off towards the Warbler meeting room.

"Where are we going? I have class," Kurt asked.

"I'll get your class work," Jeff said in a determined tone. "You are being cut off from any forms of having to speak so your voice won't be damaged any more than it already has. For the rest of today, you are speechless, understood?"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but after receiving a sharp glance from the other male, shut his mouth and simply nodded.


	5. A Moment Alone becomes a Moment Together

Kurt had spent most of the morning sat quietly in one corner of the Warbler meeting room. Nick, Jeff's boyfriend, had brought Kurt a tea like concoction that he assured Kurt worked wonders on a sore throat. It had stopped Kurt's coughing for the most part, so he supposed it was working.

"So I heard Jeff left you speechless," a familiar voice teased. Kurt glanced up, opening his mouth to reply as Blaine plopped ungracefully into the chair beside him.

"Ah ah, no talking, remember?" Blaine playfully scolded, his hand coming to rest on Kurt's arm. "Don't want to lose your voice completely, dummy..."

From anyone else, that would be an insult, but from Blaine, the word 'dummy' was more of a caring pet name. He meant it in only the gentlest way possible, and Kurt knew that if he showed even the slightest discomfort at it, Blaine would stop calling him that.

But it didn't bother him. Thus, he didn't want Blaine to stop.

"So, whatcha workin' on?" Blaine said, glancing at Kurt's paper. After a moment of reading over Kurt's delicate handwriting, he scowled. "Math?"

Kurt nodded, making his own face of disgust. Scribbling a small note on the corner of the paper, he motioned for Blaine to read it.

'If I have to sit here in silence much longer, I might lose it. Stats is not helping.'

At this, Blaine grinned, gently reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair back into Kurt's bangs. 

"I know what'll cheer you up," He said with a grin. "Come on."

And just like that, Blaine was taking Kurt by the hand again, and leading him off to what Kurt could only guess would be another adventure in itself.

Two hallways Kurt hadn't even known existed and three flights of stairs later, they were on the roof. Blaine pulled Kurt over to the railing, an amused grin pulling at his lips as he studied Kurt's surprised face.

"Its beautiful up here, isn't it?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. And it really was. 

The view was breath taking, what with the trees, and Dalton students wandering the campus. The sky was the best part though. Blue as could be, filled with fluffy white clouds. Kurt wanted to stay up here forever.

"Wow..." he breathed.

"No talking," Blaine playfully scolded. Then he shifted so that he was standing behind Kurt, an arm draped across Kurt's chest, chin perched on his shoulder, as they stood by the railing.

"This is my favorite place in the whole school. Normally, I don't bring people up here. But, today seemed like a day you could use something to cheer you up, and being up here always does that for me. So I'm sharing it with you." 

Kurt glanced to Blaine and smiled. Blaine smiled back. For what could have been minutes or hours, they stayed just like that. Then, Kurt turned his gaze back to the world around them, chuckling softly.

"What?" Blaine asked, moments before groaning in frustration. "Why do you do that cute laugh thing on the one day you can't explain it?"

Smirking, Kurt simply mouthed: "Tomorrow."

Sighing melodramatically, Blaine grinned. "Fine."


	6. Honey and Lemon, the Great Cure-All

Kurt spent his evening in absolute silence, drinking hot honey and lemon at any slightest tickle in his throat. It wasn't until late evening when his cell phone rang that he accidentally spoke. And when he did, he was amazed.

"Hello?"

"Your voice is back!" Jeff all but shouted into the phone, sounding excited. Kurt smiled some. 

"Yeah, I guess being mute for the day really worked," he said. "Too bad its way too late to audition for the charity event..."

"That's what I was calling to tell you!" Jeff exclaimed. "The charity contacted us to reschedule for Monday! Auditions will be this weekend, there's still time!" 

"What?! Jeff, that's the best news I've had all evening."

"Even over having your voice back?"

At this, Kurt laughed. "Okay, second best. Still...I can't believe I still have a chance..."

"Are you still gonna do that song we talked about?" Jeff and Nick had offered to be Kurt's backing vocals, but he had to do a song from Wicked.

"You don't think it'll be too...loud?"

"Kurt, the song you picked is too gentle and heartbroken to be loud. And with me and Nick helping you, you'll definitely get accepted."

Kurt nodded some. He couldn't help but feel anxious, but he knew Jeff knew what he was talking about.

"Then yeah, of course."

"Perfect. We can start rehearsing tomorrow. Don't want to overuse your voice too early."

Kurt smiled, flopping back onto his bed. "Thanks Jeff. Tell Nick I said hi."

"I- wait, how did you know I was at Nick's?"

"You called me on his cellphone."

Jeff gave a startled sound and Kurt laughed. He could hear Nick giggling in the background too. After a moment to regain his composure, Kurt spoke. 

"Anyways, enjoy your night. I'll see you guys tomorrow."


End file.
